evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Gutless
Gutless is the first episode of the first season of Evil Con Carne. When Hector prepares to take over England, his Stomach suddenly falls ill which ends up causing him and Bozkov numerous difficulties while trying to take over the world. Synopsis Stomach gets sick, and so Hector has to take over the world without her. Plot Hector wakes up, with plans to take over the world, but Stomach is sick. Hector ignores her and goes on about his day, until Major Doctor rushes in and alerts him of a recent vapors outbreak. When she realizes Stomach has already been infected, she makes Hector stay in bed, until she gets better. While they do, they watch the news, which does a report on the vapors outbreak, saying that the disease originated in England. Hector takes this as proof that the British are to blame for Stomach's sickness. However, it's soon revealed that the disease is actually less common in Great Britain than anywhere else. This angers Hector and makes him vow revenge on Great Britain. Major Doctor stops him again, reminding him of Stomach's sickness. Hector haggles with her, until they both agree to have Hector and Boskov just go without Stomach, while Major Doctor tends to her at home. Hector and Skarr board an aircraft, called The Crusty Dragon, which they use to fly through Great Britain and launch cannons of snot at all of it's citizens, so that they would get a taste of their own medicine. Their first target is Buckingham Palace, where they'd infect the Queen of England, herself. The Crusty Dragon gets a perfect shot of the building, but nearing the end of the countdown, Hector chickens out, saying he can't bring himself to do so. Reason being, he doesn't have the stomach for it, literally. Hector then realizes that he needs Stomach to give him the courage to do his evil deeds. They return to Bunny Island, where they find that Stomach has only gotten worse. Hector puts on his drill segregate hat and barks at Stomach, demanding for her to fight The Vapors and live. But with the constant notion that this could be Stomach's last day, his seemingly apathetic anger, soon turns to sadness, revealing Hector's true deeply-hidden love for Stomach. Hector starts crying over her and admits that he needs her. Stomach says her main reason for her sickness is because she has trapped gas. Boskov gets the idea to pick her up and burp her like a baby. This seems to work, as Stomach lets out many of her burps and farts, freeing her trapped gas. Major Doctor then comes in with a beeker full of chemicals and a bunsen burner, claiming that she's found the cure. Hector claims he's already got it under control, but Ghastly ignores him, lighting a match to light the bunsen burner. This does not go well, because with the room, already full of Stomach's noxious air, the flames cause a giant explosion, burning everyone to a crisp. Stomach's only comment on this is "Pardon me". Characters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Bozkov *Major Dr. Ghastly *Stomach Minor Roles *General Skarr *Citizens of England Trivia *Quite possibly the only episode, where Stomach serves major significance. *Stomach's disease is defined as "The Vapors". A made up word used to describe a non-existent disease, that was taken seriously during the 1800's. What people thought the disease did, was cause women to lose consciousness and faint. Nowadays, the existence of this has been debunked, and the term is only used for comedic effect. * The Chimney Sweeps singing on top of the rooftops are a parody of the chimney sweeps from Mary Poppins. *It's revealed that Stomach does serve significance to the team, since without her, Hector completely lacks the courage, to follow through with his villainous tendencies. Gallery :See: Gutless/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Stomach